Escolinha Akatsuki
by DebTai XD's
Summary: Uma idéia do Pein influenciada pelo Kakusu... Abrir uma escola? Os professosres são da Akatsuki? Os alunos de Konoha? Tem de Suna tambem? Seus avarentos! Summary orrivel, a fic ta melhor ?
1. Chapter 1

Tudo começa com uma idéia...

"_Uma escola? Pein, você bateu com a cabeça?"_

Os motivos são irrelevantes...

"_Dinheiro!!! Dinheiro!!! Dinheiro!!!"_

Os professores insanos...

"_Vou ensinar a fé do Jashin-sama!!!"_

E os alunos mais ainda...

"_KONOHA??? O0O"_

No que isso ira dar?

"_Por que ninguém acordou o Tobi? i.X"_

Só sei que não será nada de bom...

"_A arte é um estouro /o/"_

Se o trailler é assim...

"_DEIDARA!!! NÃAAAAAAO!!!"_

Imagina a fic!

"_POOOOOOW!!!"_

* * *

Então é agora que vocês me perguntam... Por que diabos eu to fazendo uma nova fic, sendo que eu tenho duas super atrasadas?! Simples... Surtos criativos não vem todos os dias U.Ú... E quando eles vem você tem q agarrá-los e num soltar mais!!! Vamos ao que interessa... Eu quero reviews... Sem reviews sem fic U.Ú... O trailler pode não ter ficado la essas coisas... Mas eu prometo [?] q a fic sairá melhor n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Konan: -Vestindo roupa de professora com um óculos quadrado e saia justa - "Como foi que agente entrou nessa mesmo?"

**[Flash Back ON]**

Konan: Então, qual é o assunto que será tratado nessa reunião?

Pein: Como vocês sabem... Para conquistar o mundo é preciso de dinheiro...

Kakusu: E eu achei a forma perfeita para conseguí-lo...

Deidara: Vamos explodir as coisas? 8D

Pein: Não. ¬¬

Kisame: Transformar todo o mundo em peixes? 8D

Pein: Não. ¬¬

Konan: Origami! /o/

Pein: ¬¬

Sasori: Marionete! /o/

Pein: ¬¬

Hidan: Jashin-sama! /o/

Pein: ¬¬

Tobi: Pirulito! /o/

Pein: ¬¬

Itachi: Fuinhas! /o/

Pein: ¬¬

Zetsu: Maconha! /o/

- Gota geral - O.O"

Kakusu: Loteria! /o/

Pein: Você já sabe o que agente vai fazer! ¬¬_

Kakusu: Eu me empolguei. n.n"

Konan: Fala logo! ¬¬

Pein e Kakusu: Uma escola!!! /o/

- Capota geral -

**[Flash Back OFF]**

Konan: "Ah, é... foi assim..." ¬¬ - Entra na sala e coloca os livros em cima da mesa - Bom dia classe... Eu sou sua professora de português! n.n

Sakura: Nós moramos no Japão... Então, por que aprender português?

???: Permita-me explicar... Você pode até morar no Japão... Mas essa fic é do Brasil... Então se acostume com a pobreza que é a nossa língua! U.Ú -NN

Konan: Posso saber o que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui?

???: Já devia estar acostumada U.Ú... Eu apareço em todas as minhas fics! 8D

Konan: Aff... Senta aê então...

DebTai: Quem disse que eu vou ficar nessa sala? u3ú

Konan: Não? D:

DebTai: Basta toda a encheção de saco que eu tenho que aturar no meu colégio... Se precisarem eu estarei nos corredores fazendo alguma coisa sem nem um futuro pra minha mente... Ja ne... ;D

Konan: - sussurra - Menos uma pestinha... Então, como eu ia dizendo... Eu serei sua professora de português...

DebTai: Português! Não japonês...

Konan: Por que você voltou?

DebTai: Só pra ressaltar. n.n - some -

Alunos: - Jogando aviõezinhos e bolas de papel -

Konan: Ai... Eu mereço... Voltando ao assunto...

Sakura: - Levanta a mão -

Konan: "CDF! ¬¬" Diga querida. n.n

Sakura: Por quê os ninjas de Konoha estão tendo aula com akatsukis, sendo que somos inimigos? '-'

Konan: É mesmo... Também queria saber... ó.ò

DebTai: - Empurra a Tsunade e o Pein pra dentro da sala - Eles explicam! n.n

Tsunade: - Com uma garrafa de sakê na mão quase não parando em pé - Oiê mulecada... Ik... Cumué qui seis ta? Ik... - começa a cair -

Pein: - Segura Tsunade - Oi n:n

Konan: Que intimidade é essa??? Ò.Ó

Pein: - Solta Tsunade a fazendo cair no chão -

Alunos: - Param e olham para os dois -

Pein: Bom dia alunos! n:n

Alunos: - cri, cri, cri -

Pein: Eu não estou ouvindo... Bom Dia!! n:n

Alunos: - bola de feno -

Pein: Vou falar mais uma vez... Bom dia!!! n:n

Alunos: - Grilo em cima da bola de feno -

Pein: EU DISSE BOM DIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò:Ó

Alunos: Bom dia. O.O

Pein: Melhorou... U:Ú

Tsunade: - Levanta e cai de novo -

Pein: Errr... Eu sou o diretor dessa escola...

Tsunade: - no chão - E eu sou a coordenadora... Ik...

Ino: Tá... Mas por quê estamos tendo aula com a Akatsuki? '-'

Tsunade: PUuuUuur que oceis é burro!!! Ik.... 8D

Pein: Nós achamos que seria bom vocês terem umas aulas sobre outras coisas não-pertencentes ao mundo ninja... n:n

Sasuke: E desde quando a maloca do meu irmão sabe alguma coisa? ¬¬_

Konan: Sabemos mais do que vocês... Por isso somos de ranking-S e vocês são genins. U.Ú (Eles ainda são genins 8D)

Naruto: O Shikamaru já é chunin tte'bayo!!!

Pein: Aquele peso morto? - aponta para o Shikamaru -

Shikamaru: - dormindo -

Tsunade: Ik...

Pein: Ta bom... Tudo explicado... Agora já vamos... Qualquer coisa é só chamar, Konanzinha! n:n - Sai arrastando a Tsunade pelo pé -

Konan: Então... como eu ia dizend--

PÉEEEEEEEEEEE (Isso foi um sino -.-)

Alunos: Wêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee /o/

Konan: - Suspira e sai da sala -

*****LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL*****

TenTen: De quem será a próxima aula?

- Explosão -

???: Yo, Minna-san!!! 8D

???²: Serei seu professor de arte!!! 8D

Todos: =O

DebTai: - Nos braços do Deidara - [Morram fãs enlouquecidas do Deidara D]

Sakura: Você não ia ficar lá fora fazendo algo sem futuro pra sua mente? -.-''

DebTai: Sou uma grande apreciadora das artes do Deidara-senpai... Num é, senpai? *-*

Deidara: Claro, Déb! n.\)

DebTai: - Senta em uma cadeira qualquer -

Deidara: Vamos começar com o conceito de arte... Alguém sabe me dizer o que é arte?

Sakura: - Levanta a mão -

Deidara: "CDF! ¬\)"

Sakura: Arte é toda a representação artística... Tanto uma figura como uma escultura. Existem varias formas de art--

Deidara: Errado!

DebTai: - Levanta a mão -

Deidara: Diga Deb...

DebTai: A arte é um estouro!!! 8D

Deidara: Parabéns Deb!!! Essa é minha aprendiz!!! *-\)9

DebTai: - Mostra língua pra Sakura -

Sakura: - Emburra -

Temari: Então você vai nos ensinar a explodir coisas? o.Õ

Deidara: Exato!!! \o\

Todos: O.O

Deidara: Vamos lá pra fora... Aqui dentro podem acontecer alguns acidentes... e.e''

...

Lá fora...

Deidara: - Pega uma vasilha cheia de argila explosiva - Aqui esta... - entrega um pouco pra cada um - Peguem e comecem a fazer arte!!! \o/

Neji: É pra fazer esculturas?

Deidara: Onde esta a graça em esculturas? - Pega um pedaço da argila - A verdadeira arte é aquela que agrada aos olhos por um pequeno e deslumbrante espaço de tempo!!! - olhinhos brilhando -

DebTai: Deidara-senpai é poeta! *0*

Deidara: A arte... - Meche no cabelo - É um estouro!!! - explode uma escultura no céu -

DebTai: - Bate palmas – Êeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *0*

Todos: -.-''

DebTai: Eu posso tentar, senpai? :3

Deidara: Claro! n.\) - entrega a massa pra ela -

DebTai: - Faz um coelhinho com a argila - Agora o que eu faço, Deidara-senpai? :3

Deidara: Agora... Faça arte!!! \*.*/

Todos: -.-''

DebTai: - Joga o coelho pra cima - KATSU!!! \o/

Coelho de argila: - explode - x.X

DebTai: Wêeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! /o/

Deidara: - Batendo palmas - n.\)

Todos: -.-''

Deidara: Agora tentem!!! \n.\)/

Todos: - Pegando um pouco da argila e modelando -

Deidara: n.\)

Todos: :9 - modelando -

Ino: Terminei!!! (/.n

Deidara: - Chega perto - ?.\)

Ino: - Olha pro deidara - (/.?

DebTai: Hãn?

Todos: :9 - modelando -

Deidara: - chega mais perto - ?.\)

Ino: - Olha mais ainda - (/.?

DebTai: Isso tá meio estranho... O.O

Deidara: - Bem perto da Ino - ?.\)

Ino: - Bem perto do Deidara - (/.?

Neji: - explode - x.X

Todos: O.O

Deidara: Você esta bem?

Neji: - Abre o olho -

Deidara: MÉUL DÉUS!!! ELE FICOU CEGO!!! VOU SER DEMITIDO!!! T0\)

Todos: O.O

DebTai: Err... Deidara-senpai... Ele é assim mesmo...

Deidara: Ele é cego? O.\)

DebTai: É um jutsu ocular... ¬¬_

Deidara: Eu sabia... Só tava testando vocês... ;D

Todos: -.-''

PÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Isso foi outro sino -.-)

Deidara: Já acabou? D:

DebTai: Já... i.i

Deidara: Mas tava bom... i.\)

Naruto: O que vem agora?

DebTai: Intervalo...

- Estouro da boiada -

Todos: - Saem correndo, pulando, se matando... -

DebTai: O.O Estranho, né Deidara-senpai?

- cri, cri, cri -

DebTai: Deidara? ó.ò

- cri, cri, cri -

DebTai: Ele me deixou. i.i... Ô Kiba... Espera eu!!! :3

*****LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL*****

Sakura: Hinata... Não entendo o porquê de você gostar do Naruto... Tipo, o Sasuke é mais gato, mais inteligente, melhor ninja... Tudo no sasuke é melhor... *.*

Hinata: Mas Sakura-san...

Sakura: O que?

Hinata: Como você pode dizer isso se não tem byakugan? n///n

Sakura: O.O"

Na sala dos professores...

Tobi: Próxima aula é do Tobi... Mas Tobi num sabe cadê os materiais i.x... Vamos ver aqui n.x - abre a porta de uma das salas -

Deidara: - Em cima do Sasori, sem camisa -

Tobi: É melhor pro Tobi procurar em outra sala - n.x

PÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*****LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL*****

Na sala de aula...

- Kunais voando e cadeiras explodindo -

Tobi: Ola, minna-san! x.n/

- todo mundo para e fica quieto -

Shikamaru: - acorda - UM PIRULITO GIGANTE!!! Ô0Ô

Choji: - para de comer - ONDE??? ONDE??? ONDE??? *q*

Naruto: Lá! :O - aponta -

Choji: - olha pra frente e leva um tapa na cabeça dado pelo Naruto -

- Sala cai na gargalhada -

Tobi: Loirinho is a Bad boy! Vai pra sala da coordenadora agora! x.ú

Naruto: Ta bom. D: - leva bola de papel na cabeça - x.x

Tobi: Vamos continuar. x.n

Sakura: - Levanta a mão -

Tobi: "O cabelo dela é rosa! :O" Fale x.n

Sakura: Você é professor de que? D:

Tobi: De Inglês x.n

Sakura: E por que temos de estudar Inglês sendo que moramos no Japão? ¬¬

DebTai: - surge - Por que os Brasileiros inúteis tem que aprender essa matéria inútil para completar seu currículo escolar inútil! u.ú (NDA/ Sim, eu odeio inglês ¬¬)

Tobi: Por isso mesmo. x.n

Sakura: Ok. '-'

DebTai: - desaparece -

Tobi: Vamos começar com o verbo _to be_! :D, alguém sabe conjugar esse verbo no presente?

Sakura: I am...

Tobi: Errado. x.ú  
Sakura: ta? D:

Tobi: Claro! x.ú... O verbo _To be_ no presente se conjuga da seguinte forma... - abre uma cartolina -

Cartolina: Eu _to bio_

Tu _to bias_

Ele _to bia_

Nós _to biamos_

Vós _to biais_

Eles _to biam_

Sala: WTF??? O-O

Tobi: - tira um monte de papéis de uma pasta e joga pro ar - Capinhas do primeiro bimestre! \x.n/

Sala: Hãn? O-o

Tobi: - Pega um mangá e senta com os pés em cima da mesa do professor – Pintem! x.ú

Sala: Ok. .-. - começam pintar -

Ino: ...Aí ele disse: "é sério?" e eu: "claro, seu bobo"...

Tenten: Ele é tão kawaii! :3

Shikamaru: - dormindo com o fone no ouvido -

Tsunade: - mete o pé na porta e empurra o Naruto pra dentro - TaaaAa aÍIii o delinqueEeEEEêente - sai -

Naruto: - senta no lugar - Ei Sasuke... - cutuca -

Sasuke: - no cantinho com um fone de ouvido - Qui é??? i0i

Naruto: Vamos rabiscar a cara do Shikamaru enquanto ele dorme? D

Sasuke: Não... O Shika-chan é meu miguxo! i.i

Naruto: Aff... Emo! ¬¬... Ei, Gaara! :D

Gaara: - Esfaqueando um boneco - qui é? è_é

Naruto: Nada ñ g.g... Hinata? - cutuca -

Hinata: Na... Na... Naruto-kun? o///o - desmaia -

Naruto: Professor... o/ a Hinata desmaiou...

Tobi: Deixa ela aí... - lendo manga -

Naruto: Neji...

Neji: - pintando com muita dedicação - O que? e_ê

Naruto: Vamos rabiscar a cara do Shikamaru? :D  
Neji: Não... estou ocupado de mais para gastar me tempo com essas tolices. u_ú - continua pintando -

Naruto: Sem graça! ¬¬... Shino, Vamos rabiscar a cara do Shikamaru? 8D

Shino: ...

Naruto: Shino? D:

Shino: ...

Naruto: Err... D:

Kiba: Eu vou com você - tira um monte de canetinhas do bolso - ;D

Naruto: Ok! D

Naruto e Kiba: - chegam perto do Shikamaru - kukuku D

PÉ

Shikamaru: - acorda, pega os materiais e vai embora -

Naruto e Kiba: D:

Tobi: Ja nee minna!!! x.n/

~*

Espero q tenham gostado deste capitulo n.n

Desculpe pela demora minna-sama, É que eu tive alguns problemas… :/

BB: Mentira, ela tava com preguiça de escrever u.ú

Dedo duro è_é

Leitores: - pegam pedras, foices e tochas de fogo -

- se curva - gomen nasai DDDDDDDDDDDX

Leitores: - começam tacar as pedras -

- Sai correndo - Ja nee minna-saaaaaaaaaaaan ~ D8


End file.
